parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuli The Explorer
Fuli The Explorer is TheLastDisneyToon's TV Show Spoof of "Dora the Explorer". Cast * Fuli (The Lion Guard) as Dora the Explorer * Baby Sylvester (The Baby Looney Tunes Show) as Boots * Kion (The Lion Guard) as Diego * Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) as Russia * Hubie (The Pebble And The Penguin) as Map * Marina (The Pebble And The Penguin) as Backpack * Dash And Tip (Sharing The Role) (The Little Mermaid II: Return To The Sea) as Benny * Young Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Isa * Patch (101 Dalmatians) as Tico * Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Swiper * Frosty the Snowman as Big Red Chicken * Pumbaa Jr. (Timon And Pumbaa) as Baby Jaguar * Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Grumpy Old Troll * Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) as Baby Blue Bird * Jasiri (The Lion King) as Alicia * Ali (The Land Before Time) as Daisy * Tantor (Tarzan) as Leon * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail 1, 2 And 3) as Pablo * Casey Jr. (Dumbo) as Azul the Little Blue Train * Tutter (Bear in The Big Blue House) as Wizzle * Badili (The Lion Guard) as Roberto The Robot * Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) as Rojo * Dumbo And Skittles (DuckTales) as Guillermo and Isabella * Perdita (101 Dalmatians) as Mei the China * Grace, Mrs. Calloway And Maggie (Home On The Range) as Fiesta Trio and lots more! Episodes 'SEASONS' * The Galloping Blue Horse * Lost and Found * Hic! BOOM! Ohhh... * Beaches * We All Scream for Ice Cream * Choo Choo * Treasure Island * Three Lil' Piggies * Big River * Berry Hunt * Tutter Wishes * Grandma's House * Surprise! * Sticky Tape * Bouncing Ball * Tammy * Fish Out of Water * Bugga Bugga * Little Star * Fuli Saves the Prince * El Coquí * The Chocolate Tree * Te Amo * Fievel's' Flute * Call Me 'Mr. Riddles' * To The Treehouse * The Big Storm * ¡Rápido, Patch! * The Magic Stick * The Missing Piece * Lost Squeaky * Thomas the Blue Tank Engine * Lost Hubie * El Dia de Las Madres * The Golden Explorers * A Present for Genie * Doctor Fuli * Buck, the Pony Express * Tantor, the Circus Elephant * The Big Piñata * Super Hubie * A Letter for Chameleon * To the Monkey Bars * Fuli, la Musico * Hide and Go Seek * CLICK! * Egg Hunt * Super Spies * School Pet * Whose Birthday is It? * Quack! Quack! * Fuli Had a Little Lamb * Stuck Truck * Louder * Chaudio * The Big Potato * Journey to the Blue Planet * The Lost City * Meet Chaudio! * Save the Bunnies * ¡Por Favor! * Baby Hyena * Baby Sylvester's Special Day * To the South Pole * Fuli Saves the Basketball Game * Boo! * What Happens Next? * Rescue, Rescue, Rescue! * Baby Sylvester's Cuddly Dinosaur * The Super Silly Fiesta * The Fix It Machine * Baseball Baby Sylvester * Best Friends * ABC Animals * Job Day * Big Sister Fuli * Super Creatures * Catch the Creatures and more coming soon... Gallery Fuli.jpg|Fuli as Dora the Explorer 20110509193819!Baby Sylvester.png|Baby Sylvester as Boots Kion.jpg|Kion as Diego Arlo gasps.png|Arlo as Russia Hubie.png|Hubie as Map Cded1038a119228420958a393060f7df--the-penguins-marina.jpg|Marina as Backpack Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-6046.jpg|Dash And Tip as Benny Kiara (Young).jpg|Young Kiara as Isa Patch-one-hundred-and-one-dalmatians-ii-patchs-london-adventure-94.8.jpg|Patch as Tico TP-Chameleon.png|Chameleon as Swiper Rango.jpg Frosty-snowman-disneyscreencaps.com-778.jpg|Frosty the Snowman as Big Red Chicken Ne7.png|Pumbaa Jr. as Baby Jaguar ABMovie Red Angry.png|Red as Grumpy Old Troll 200px-tweety.png|Tweety Bird as Baby Blue Bird Onostand.png|Ono as Senor Toucan Jasiri.img.png.png|Jasiri as Alicia Ali in The Land Before Time 4 Journey Through the Mists.jpg|Ali as Daisy Tantor in Tarzan.jpg|Tantor as Leon Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Fievel as Pablo Casey Jr Test.jpg|Casey Jr. as Azul the Little Blue Train Tutter in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg|Tutter as Wizzle Badili.png|Badili as Roberto The Robot Wilbur (The Rescuers).jpg|Wilbur as Rojo Dumbo-HQ.png|Dumbo as Guillermo Skitty1.jpg|and Skittles as Isabella Perdita disney.jpeg|Perdita as Mei the China Grace-home-on-the-range-25378690-320-240.gif|Grace, Mrs. Calloway.png|Mrs. Calloway, Maggie.jpg|and Maggie as Fiesta Trio Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:YouTube Ideas Category:Dora the Exporer TV Show Spoof Category:DeviantART Category:Dora the Explorer Movie Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Trailer Ideas